Pourquoi faut il toujours courir?
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Un duel bien étrange, vraiment. Mais pourquoi mon adversaire court-il comme ça? OS, spoil sur la fin de Radiant Dawn.


**Un petit OS qui m'est venu en terminant une seizième fois Radiant Dawn. Luttant pour récupérer la Zeenzuft, je me suis demandé: mais qu'en pensent les personnages? Alors voilà.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Pourquoi faut-il toujours courir ?

**'-'**

_Il faut respirer. Respirer, c'est la clé_. Il avait beau tourner et retourner ces phrases dans sa tête, Zelgius ne s'en essoufflait pas moins, suant sang et eau sous sa pesante armure d'acier noir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'épais plastron l'avait maintes fois protégé, en plus de sauvegarder son anonymat et de cacher la marque maudite ancrée dans la peau de son dos ; mais en ce moment, il l'aurait volontiers échangée contre une petite cotte de maille doublée d'une armure de cuir légère. _Déjà, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'ôter mon heaume_. Le retirer avait agrandi son champ de vision, mais il ne représentait qu'un poids futile face au reste de la cuirasse. _Et cette maudite épée pèse une tonne_.

Depuis plus d'une heure, il courait à travers la salle, sans jamais parvenir à rattraper son adversaire qui maintenait une distance suffisante entre eux pour que Zelgius ne puisse pas l'atteindre avec l'onde de choc d'Alondite. Il y avait bien eu un combat dans les règles, au début ; un véritable duel entre deux bretteurs confirmés, une revanche attendue contre un rival proclamé, un choc entre deux héros de deux camps ennemis. Aucun des belligérants ne parvenait à prendre durablement l'avantage, l'un ayant pour lui l'expérience tandis que l'autre bénéficiait de la vigueur de sa jeunesse. Zelgius avait néanmoins fini par reculer pas à pas, cédant du terrain devant les assauts acharnés de la jumelle d'Alondite. Mais même s'il finissait par perdre, le général de Begnion savait qu'il livrait son plus bel affrontement… du moins jusqu'au moment où un des compagnons de son adversaire s'était mis à crier qu'il lui fallait plus de temps pour… _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais Ike doit l'avoir compris, lui, pour courir comme ça. Au moins, Levail semble tenir le coup._

Il avait toute confiance en son lieutenant. Agé d'à peine vingt-trois ans, la sentinelle en armure écarlate s'était largement distinguée par ses prouesses au combat autant que pour sa sagacité et sa perspicacité, le tout étant doublé par un sens de l'honneur irréprochable et une bravoure à toute épreuve. Levail était ainsi monté en grade jusqu'à atteindre la classe ultime du soldat, sentinelle, et avait gagné l'amitié de Zelgius en le soutenant dans toutes ses luttes, aussi bien physiques que politiques. Le jeune soldat était même allé jusqu'à menacer un sénateur pour défendre son général. Aussi ce dernier lui avait-il confié la tâche d'occuper les compagnons d'Ike tandis que lui-même affrontait celui-ci ; et pour le moment, la sentinelle exécutait bien cet ordre, allant jusqu'à affronter trois adversaires en même temps. _Trop téméraire, Levail. Appuie-toi davantage sur tes hommes_. Zelgius aurait voulu le lui crier, mais il ne pouvait le faire en mouvement, du fait de sa respiration saccadée ; aussi se contenta-t-il de le penser, sans cesser sa poursuite, et en espérant que le soldat finisse par se replier derrière ses troupes. S'il mourait, elles se débanderaient sans doute possible.

_Respirer._ Ce seul mot finit par occuper toutes ses pensées après une autre demi-heure de course. Derrière la colonne de flammes bleues séparant Ike, Zelgius et le reste des combattants, Levail paraissait tenir le coup, retranché sur une dalle légèrement surélevée lui donnant un fameux avantage stratégique. _Et en faisant une proie facile pour les archers._ Mais la sentinelle se protégeait derrière son grand bouclier rouge, bloquant flèches comme lances, épées comme haches, crocs comme griffes.

- Alors, Zelgius, on s'essouffle ? railla Ike en s'arrêtant un peu plus loin. Je te pensais plus combattif.

- Et moi, haleta le général en en profitant pour reprendre son souffle, je croyais que j'aurais droit à un combat un peu plus honorable. Ton père t'aurait-il appris à fuir devant l'ennemi au lieu de lui faire face ?

La pique eut l'effet escompté, car Ike fronça les sourcils et darda sur lui un regard menaçant, le pointant de Ragnell, son épée, que le général lui-même lui avait donnée.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce genre de mesquinerie n'aurait pas lieu, expliqua vertement le mercenaire. Mais je ne peux pas permettre à tes hommes de s'enfuir.

Ces propos choquèrent profondément Zelgius, qui planta Alondite dans le sol, transperçant une dalle bleutée et créant une petite onde de choc qui balaya les gravas de pierre.

- Tu tiens donc tous à les massacrer ? vociféra-t-il. Cette affaire ne les concerne nullement. Si tu me vaincs, ils partiront sans demander leur reste.

_Même Levail._

- Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Ike en secouant négativement la tête. Il faut juste que…

Un rugissement rauque coupa ses explications, et le mercenaire tourna la tête pour en trouver la provenance. Zelgius jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du mur de flammes, mais il en profita également pour s'alléger un peu. Ainsi, tandis que ses larges épaulières et son pectoral d'acier tombaient par terre dans un fracas abominable, il vit du coin de l'œil un lion rouge se frayer un chemin parmi les hommes dorés et courir droit vers Levail. Le général ôta ses jambières et ses brassards, ne gardant que sa tunique noire et ses bottes, ainsi que sa ceinture de cuir noir ; de l'autre côté, Levail avait sauté de son perchoir pour esquiver la charge du laguz, et avait répliqué par un rapide coup de hallebarde.

- Maintenant que tu es dévêtu, peut-être pouvons-nous commencer, lança Ike.

- Pas commencer, dénia Zelgius. Finir.

Il se jeta sur le mercenaire, qui parvint à contrer l'attaque de justesse, levant Ragnell au dernier moment. Des étincelles fusèrent quand les deux épées sacrées se heurtèrent, et les visages des protagonistes ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre durant trois petites secondes ; puis le ballet mortel reprit de plus belle, envoya tantôt valser l'un, tantôt l'autre, et toujours les rapprochant entre chaque pas de danse. Car il ne s'agissait plus d'un combat. Libéré du poids de son armure, Zelgius avait gagné en vitesse ce qu'il avait perdu en endurance lors de sa course effrénée. Ike voltant quant à lui avec sa grâce habituelle, et le spectacle des deux duellistes aurait eu de quoi ébahir n'importe qui. Sans doute la tour sacrée abrita-t-elle ce jour-là le plus beau duel de toute l'histoire du continent mais sans personne pour s'en soucier, tous ceux présents étant bien trop occupés à se battre eux-mêmes. Zelgius lançait constamment de brefs regards vers son lieutenant, qui était maintenant réduit à se battre entouré de la dizaine de ses hommes restante. L'équipe d'Ike ne comptait qu'un blessé, en train d'être soigné par un mage, et aucun mort. Le mercenaire regardait lui aussi l'affrontement d'en face, Zelgius le voyait bien. _Mais pourquoi ?_

Et puis soudain, Ike battit en retraite de nouveau. Le général ragea intérieurement. Même sans armure, il ne pouvait pas rattraper le jeune homme, il le savait bien. Aussi pénible que cet aveu puisse être, il était trop _vieux._ Alors la poursuite reprit. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, et le roulement de tambour de ses veines constituait le seul bruit qu'il entendait, entrecoupé parfois d'un cri d'agonie provenant de l'autre côté de la salle.

_Respirer._

A la droite de Levail, un bretteur s'écroula, une flèche fichée en travers de la gorge. La sentinelle tenait bon.

_C'est la clé._

Un autre cri, un autre mort. Ils n'étaient plus que huit autour du soldat écarlate. La sentinelle tenait bon.

_Respirer._

Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes. Il tenta de lancer une onde de choc vers Ike, mais rata lamentablement sa cible. Un archer doré tomba sous les crocs du lion. La sentinelle tenait bon.

_C'est la clé._

Deux autres morts, tailladés simultanément par un épéiste brun qui se battait sans aucune armure. Zelgius le reconnaissait, il faisait partie de la bande de Micaiah, la brigade de l'aube. Un gamin, à peine entré dans l'âge d'homme… Mais son nom, ça, ça lui échappait. Il était si fatigué… La sentinelle tenait bon.

_Respirer._

Plus que trois hommes : Levail, un bretteur et un hallebardier. Un éclair traversa la salle et foudroya ce dernier. La sentinelle tenait bon.

_C'est la clé._

Si fatigué… La sentinelle tenait bon.

_Respirer._

_Mais à quoi donc rime ce supplice ? _La sentinelle tenait toujours bon.

_C'est la clé._

_Arrête-toi, Ike, et affronte-moi en face. Je veux mourir en homme, pas en mouton._ Le lion se rua sur le bretteur. La sentinelle tenait bon.

_Respirer._

Plus que Levail.

_C'est la clé._

La sentinelle tomba à genoux, une flèche dans la jambe. Zelgius s'arrêta, horrifié. Une femme en armure bleue s'approcha de Levail, une lance et un bouclier au poing. D'un geste, elle écarta la hallebarde du soldat, qui lâcha également son écu, décidé à affronter la mort en face. Et puis soudain, son regard croisa celui de son général.

- J'aurais aimé combattre pour vous un peu plus longtemps, fit-il avec un sourire.

Mais la femme ne le toucha même pas. Elle se pencha et ramassa la hallebarde, puis se retourna pour héler Ike.

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- C'est la dernière fois que je cède à tes caprices, Nephenie ! répliqua le mercenaire.

_Je n'y comprends rien. Tout ça pour une putain de lance ?!_

- C'est vrai, approuva l'épéiste brun, j'ai failli se faire tuer pour toi. Bon allez, Ike, termine le travail, on a pas la journée !

_Et si, c'était pour la lance_. Ike s'approcha du général et se remit en garde.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison tout à l'heure. A présent, c'est l'heure de conclure.

Et il se jeta sur lui.

**'-'**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression par le biais d'une petite review. Meci de m'avoir lu, et peut-être à bientôt ;)**

**Strider.**


End file.
